A Diamond in the Rough
by SilentMoose
Summary: After a stressful day Izuku Midoriya discovers that he does have a quirk. With his new power Izuku now believes that he can be a hero. With the quirk he will discover what it means to be strong and to be a hero. Izuku will be strong and maybe a tad bit OP, but not by much. IzuOcha will be the main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Diamond in the Rough

 **(Sorry for the update, but I just made some quick fixes to the story. In all my excitement for releasing my first fic, I skimmed it over before releasing. This left a few mistakes that while not glaring, were noticeable. I also changed up some dialogue and gave some more exposition, trying to get the story to flow a bit more smoothly. I'll remember to more carefully grammar and spellcheck for my next chapter)**

 **Author's Note: I'm new to writing fanfiction, so constructive reviews are appreciated; however, I have a direction my story will go, so I will not take recommendations involving quirks or pairings.**

 **I do not own BNHA**

" _Sorry kid, but it's not going to happen'._ Those were the words reverberating through 5-year old Izuku Midoriya's mind. A few hours earlier he had gone to see the doctor regarding an x-ray he had take a week prior. The results were… disappointing to say the least. Izuku was upset, having cried an hour earlier as his mom tried to "console" him. Inko Midoriya's words had however done naught but make the already downtrodden child feel worse. He didn't want to hear that she was sorry, he wanted some form of support. He wanted to hear ' _You can be a hero!'_

Currently we find Izuku sitting on a park-bench alone. He had left his home an hour back, seeking to collect his thoughts. It was around 5:00 in the evening, but it was a weekday, so he didn't need to worry about too many other kids being at the playground, he could be alone to think.

'Why can't I have a quirk!' Izuku mentally yelled at himself. 'It's not fair!' At this point, tears were beginning to form on Izuku's green eyes. Izuku was starting to come to the realization that the world is not fair. Not everyone gets what they want, and not everyone is created equal. For a 5-year old to face this, it was gut wrenching.

Izuku is a plain boy, black and green bushy-curly hair, deep green eyes, and freckles dotted along his cheeks. He had hoped he could have some flashy quirk to make up for his blandness, he wanted to be just like his idol, the top hero All Might. Now though, Izuku's thoughts wouldn't stop rampaging, and he started getting a headache.

'Kacchan has a cool quirk… but I don't' *sigh*. Izuku hopped of the bench and began walking home, his mom would be worried if he stayed out too late, plus it didn't matter how much he moped, he was going to remain quirkless, and he felt his headache growing as well. Thinking more about it however, Izuku began to realize something, "Who cares!" Despite not having a quirk, Izuku knew that if he tried hard enough, he could be a hero. He would need to try harder than those with quirks, but that did not matter to the 5-year old.

However, before Izuku succumbed to his new resolve he heard a bark. Turning around he saw three dogs, and not just any dogs, these dogs were huge… and they looked angry. "Oh- he-hello d-doggies." Izuku was frightened, even the smallest dog of the group dwarfed him in size. "Pl-please stay back doggies, I-I-I-I can't pl-play right now!" Near the end of his sentence Izuku was nearly shouting, as the dogs were slowly creeping towards his position. Before they could get too close to him though, Izuku began to run.

"Somebody help me!" Tears were streaming down his face, he didn't want to die. He didn't need to turn back to know that the dogs had also begun chasing him, as he could hear the deep guttural roars of the canines still behind him. He didn't know where to run, but he knew that despite the tears clouding his vision, he needed to keep his eyes open, as the slightest stumble would leave him at the mercy of the dogs. His headache had also started getting worse the moment he met the dogs, and only got worse as soon as he began running away.

Izuku was running over bushes, through alleyways, and over fences, hoping to outrun the dogs. These things did not slow down the dogs by much, only kept them back at a distance, and they were very slowly catching up to Izuku.

Before he realized, Izuku ended up at a stream in the middle of the forest. The same forest he would go to with his friend Kacchan to catch bugs and other small critters, and it seemed that this would unfortunately also be where he met his end. Izuku turned around and saw the three dogs slowly approaching him.

"Please get away! Someone help me!" Izuku slowly backed away as he screamed for help, his head throbbing as he moved. As he was backing away, he tripped, and fell on his butt. Scared Izuku began throwing stones from the river's bank." Get away doggies! Please leave me alone!" The dogs seemed to only get angrier the more he yelled, and the more rocks he threw. Izuku's headache had also reached its peak, coincidentally Izuku didn't realize that what he had been throwing weren't rocks, but lumps of coal someone had dumped in the woods.

"Stop!" As Izuku screamed, he closed his eyes, and his hands glowed a bright white. And all of a sudden, all the coal surrounding the dogs formed into a clear but shiny crystalline prison, trapping them. Confused the dogs began to whine in fear. Hearing the duller sounds Izuku opened his eyes to see what had happened to the dogs only for them to open wide in surprise at the sight in front of him. In the corner of his vision he also noticed his hands fading from their bright white.

Witnessing everything around him, Izuku could only shout one thing "I have a quirk!" Never in his life had Izuku laughed so loud, or smiled so wide. "I have a quirk! My hands were losing color, which means that I made that prison. But what is that material it looks pretty hard, and it's pretty rough looking. Did it have something to do with the rock I was throwing? Wait these aren't rocks, these are pieces of coal! Maybe if I try to remember how I felt when making the material I can do it again. Let's see what did I fee…" A loud whine broke him from his long-winded speech.

"Oh, right the dogs!" Izuku in his rant had forgotten that he had trapped three live animals in a cage… and that he had no way to let them out. Izuku began to panic 'I can't leave them here otherwise they'll starve to death, and I have no idea if anyone will come help them'. "I'm sorry doggies, but you were being very mean. But I'll help you, because I'm going to be the greatest hero, and I help everyone!"

Izuku did not know how to help them though. Not knowing what else to do Izuku grabbed a piece of coal and tried to remember how he converted it into the rough material. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and when he opened them only half of the coal had turned into the rough material, shining against the white light of his hands.

Feeling upset at the little progress Izuku was seeing, he became worried that we wouldn't be able to help the dogs. He wanted to see though if he could reverse the process. He focused and felt his hands glowing a brighter white, and saw the material beginning to recede, transforming back into the black coal, unfortunately he was only able to partly turn it back. Izuku was feeling sad, and even more so when he saw the Sun begin to go down.

"Oh no! I have to g-get home doggies! I promise that I'll try to help you tomorrow! I'll b-bring you some food too after school!" Izuku was upset that he couldn't help the dogs, but he noticed that they didn't seem angry or sad, but... happy? Their tongues were sticking out and their tails wagging, almost as if they were telling him 'No big deal, we'll wait!'. Izuku smiled and returned home, hoping his mom wouldn't ask question about why he was gone so long.

'I don't think I can tell mom about my quirk, not yet at least. I want to train, and I don't think she wants me to be a hero. She was sad for my dream seeming impossible, but she didn't seem like she supported it much at all. I love her, but I can't let my mom's worries interfere. I'll tell her about my quirk when I'm at a level I'm comfortable with.'

 **Next Day**

"Umm, mom, can I ask for something?"

"What is it dear?" Inko Midoriya, a skinny green-haired and green-eyed woman (like a taller straight-haired female clone of Izuku without the freckles), looked down on her son Izuku as he asked her a question.

"Can I have 1,000 yen?" **(AN: This is like a bit less than $9)**

"What for Izuku, what do you want to buy?"

"Well umm…" 'I can't tell her I need the money to but some food for the dogs, otherwise I'll have to show her them, and she'll see the result of my quirk'. "I wanted to get a popsicle in the shape of All Might's face!" 'Hopefully she buys it'

"Well alright, I know you're probably going to go with Mitsuki's son, and you two always seem to find trouble, so be careful" Inko didn't believe her son, a popsicle doesn't cost that much, but she knew Izuku wouldn't be doing anything behind her back that would get him in trouble, so she would trust him for now.

"Thanks mom!" 'I should be able to get some discount beef for a few days now while I try to figure out how to release the dogs.'

Inko smiled at her son, finding his happy smile adorable. "It's alright Izuku, now let's go home and eat."

 **2 hours later**

It was around 5:00 again when Izuku was able to get back to the dogs. "I'm glad mom thought I was just going to the park. I have to hurry up and save the dogs. I can't just keep on making excuses this week to leave home, she'll expect me to stay and just watch T.V or something eventually." During his self-speech Izuku saw the crystalline cage in the distance and began to run faster, the plastic bag he held at his side shaking violently.

When he got to the dogs, they seemed to smell whatever Izuku had in the bag, and began wagging their tails. "Here you go doggies". Izuku opened the bag to reveal three cheap steaks that he had bought for around 300 yen at the supermarket. He opened the packaging and threw the steak into the cage. 'I only have enough money to cover two more days, hopefully I can release them by then'

Izuku went towards the river bank and picked up another piece of coal, and found it easier to turn it into the crystal-like substance, however he found it hard to continue past three-fourths of the mineral. Not feeling content with his progress, Izuku began on reversing the process, and saw that he was able to almost revert the process completely. Ecstatic at the new development Izuku continued the process of crystalizing and de-crystalizing with vigor, until he was able to complete the process with an entire piece of coal.

"I did it!" Izuku couldn't help but shout in rapturous glee, and the dogs seemed to sense his happiness and began to bark happily along with him. Izuku realized he may not really need to stay all three days now to free the dogs, He walked towards the cage and focused on reverting the bars. He was only able to revert one side of the cage, turning the bars into a black coal, but that was enough for the dogs to break the bars and jump out and land on top of Izuku, furiously licking him.

"Hehe stop it guys, that tickles!" Izuku stood up and pushed the dogs aside, happy that he was able to release them. He looked to the cage however and was sad to see that he was unable to revert the entire cage. 'Well I guess I still have some training to do'. Izuku petted the dogs before running back home.

While running Izuku noticed the dogs running alongside him "Well, moms going to get a surprise" he smiled as he ran home.

 **30 minutes later**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*. Inko Midoriya turned away from the television and looked towards the door. Walking to the door she thought, 'Must be Izuku. 'Opening the door Inko could not help but blink in surprise at her son and the three very large dogs behind him, a Doberman, a Tibetan Mastiff, and an abnormally large Shiba-Inu.

"Mom I made some friends!" Izuku Midoriya yelled covered in what looked like dog-slobber.

"I see..." Inko Midoriya fainted on the spot when the Doberman licked Izuku

"MOM!"

 **7 years later**

7 years had passed, Izuku is now 12, and he had learned so much about his quirk since the day he discovered it. We can find Izuku on a jog followed by three familiar large dogs. Inko at first had been worried when her son had come back home ,with what seemed to her, three small bears, but upon seeing their sweet treatment of Izuku (and hearing his adorable beg) she let him keep the dogs, it was fortunate their apartment had no rules against pets.

Inko did set up some conditions though: first off Izuku would have to take care of them: walking feeding and waste care: second off he would groom them (bathing and trimming): and finally, he would play with them (that was more for Inko's sake, as she found the sight of Izuku playing with the three large dogs too cute to comprehend).

Izuku hadn't complained as the conditions had also given him the perfect excuse to go work on figuring out his quirk. The dogs were also good protection against his bullies, which was good for Izuku as his friend Kacchan started getting angrier and more violent towards Izuku once he found out that Izuku had been named quirkless. They drifted apart, upsetting Izuku who had lost his only friend.

However, Izuku wasn't quirkless, in fact Izuku probably has one of the strongest quirks he has ever seen. Having been able to practice using his quirk, Izuku found that what he was making wasn't just any crystal, it was diamond. He found that out after he was practicing at home and accidently scratched his mother's wedding ring before subsequently repairing it. This diamond was also tough, tougher than regular diamond for sure. He also had yet to tell anyone about his quirk, and was he sure glad most dogs couldn't talk. Izuku didn't think he was strong enough to come out to his mom just yet.

Izuku had also found out that he could turn almost anything into diamond, not just coal. The higher the carbon content, the tougher the diamond. He has even been able to turn the air around him into diamond, and it had been some of the toughest he could make, not as strong as the coal, but pretty strong nonetheless, he still had trouble forming it though. After learning about some of the elements two years back Izuku concluded it had to do with the carbon dioxide in the air.

Izuku had also been curious about the cage he formed, and after intense training he found out that he could manipulate the shape of any diamond he formed, although the more complex the object, the more tired he felt. He could make a lot of diamond without manipulating shape though, he estimated that he could make around 600 acres worth of diamond, and only feel slightly out of breath. He also believed that his quirk had been activated from the stress of believing he didn't have a quirk, and the continuing dog-chase.

Izuku did realize hat his quirk was most likely thanks to his parent's quirks combining into a level that was quite extreme if he did say so himself. His father's fire quirk and his mother's telekinesis-like quirk combined into a quirk that transformed any object into diamond through extreme pressure and heat, but at a rate too fast to be comprehended by the human mind, and less wasteful than the natural process. And just like his mother's quirk however, Izuku did not need to touch an object to have it be affected by his quirk, and Izuku could even turn his exhales into diamond, better than he could the CO2 around him.

Izuku also realized that to further his abilities he would need to train his body, so he actually ran with his dogs, and even wrestled with them. Overall Izuku wasn't what one would call buff, but he was very well toned, and had developed stamina well beyond the average child his age. Although he did feel the summer heat hitting him a bit harder than he would like, and he had been running for a while, so he stopped at the next park bench for a quick drink of water, his dogs following suit.

He poured some water into a few bowls he brought with himself as well, he was wearing a backpack with a few weights to further intensify his training, along with some supplies for the dogs such as the bowls or some bags just in case they had an… accident, yeah, an accident.

They deserved some water, they had after all been running for him for about twenty miles now. He finished pouring the water and took off his bag, falling against the bench as he sat down. "Man, I'm beat, thank whatever god placed this tree near this bench, otherwise I'd be barbecuing in the sunlight!". Izuku sighed as he relaxed on the bench, closing his eyes as he basked in the shade.

"Hey Deku! What the fuck are you doing here you quirkless loser!"

'Fuck' Izuku would never say it out loud, but he was getting annoyed of his former friend Katsuki Bakugo. He admired him, and thought that he will one day make a great hero, but he wished he would stop picking on him.

"H-hey Kacchan!" Izuku forced a smile, nervous at seeing Bakugo. He hoped he wouldn't see him until the summer ended when they started their first year at middle-school. He got even more nervous when he heard his dogs beginning to growl. His dogs were generally not as nice as he'd like them to be, but they never bit anyone, and were rather sweet with smaller children, so he forgave them for their aggressive natures. They seemed to always be particularly defensive of him when Katsuki was around though.

"Shut your mutts up Deku! I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see your face until school started up again, but here you fucking are!"

"I-I-I'm just running Kacchan. I'm n-not doing anything that should bother you!" Izuku hope Bakugo would just leave him and move on. He had been bullied for most of his life, but gaining a quirk helped him maintain some confidence, but he nonetheless sought to avoid confrontation.

"What did you say fuck-face! Are you talking back to me!" His dogs were getting angrier, he hoped the situation wouldn't escalate too much. Katsuki was enjoying watching Izuku squirm a bit too much.

"I didn't say anything Kacchan. Just p-please leave me al-alone!"

"You know what Deku, just hearing your voice pisses me the fuck off! Get ready to taste some heat nerdy-boy!"

"Just stop it Kacchan! Pl-please, you know the trouble you got in last time you used your qu-quirk on someone!"

"They were weak! Not my fault they couldn't take a beating! Now come here you annoying piece of sh-!" Bakugo was interrupted by a hand smashing down on his head.

"You moron what have I told you about threatening others with your quirk!" The voice came from an older woman, similar looking to Bakugo, his mom Mitsuki Bakugo. "Sorry my son is causing you trouble again Midoriya-chan, I'll take him home and teach him some fucking manners!" Mitsuki grabbed Katsuki by the ear and began dragging him home as they continued to yell at each other and she occasionally hit her son's head. The dogs calmed down as Bakugo left.

"God I'm glad that's over wi- "

"Excuse me"

"Aahhh" Izuku jumped in the air as he heard another voice behind him. He turned around and saw a girl his age, with brown-hair, brown-eyes, and rather prominent blush circles on her round face.

"So-sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that." The girl put a hand behind her head as she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet ya'!"

"Don't worry about scaring me, it-it's fine. Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way!" Izuku looked down, despite his slight amount of confidence he still felt shy around girls, the fact that he found this girl attractive didn't help combat that.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya'! Uhmm… I wanted to ask if I can pet your dogs? If that's fine with you of course!" Ochako seemed embarrassed at asking the question, as she also found the freckled boy cute, her pink cheeks going a tinge redder; the sweaty white t-shirt showing off his toned body did not help the already growing heat on her face.

"S-sure they're not always the friendliest dogs tho- "Izuku was taken aback, as soon as he said sure, she started to pet the dogs, and they didn't seem to mind. "Huh, would you look at that, they usually take longer to warm up to someone. I've only seen them warm up to my mom that fast. They didn't even seem to like me the first time we met!"

"Really? They seem friendly to me, although they didn't seem to like that other boy very much"

"Oh, you heard our fight" Izuku looked down in embarrassment, he had a long history with boy with the explosion quirk, and having someone unfamiliar see that fight… well she might as well have seen him naked!

"Sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop, it's just that I saw your dogs, and I really wanted to pet them, so I headed over and accidentally overheard your conversation!"

"It's alright!" Izuku threw his hands up in defense, face further flushing. "Kacchan is an old friend, we just don't get along like we used. But who are you, I've never seen you around the area?"

"Yeah I'm new around here! I'm just staying for the summer though. My parents own a construction company, and they were able to sign a contract that'll give them work from a bigger company for the next few summers." She kept on petting the dogs throughout, until the very last sentence where she stood up and began looking at Izuku.

"Huh, that's pretty cool!"

"Ya' think." She rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed again. "I don't really have nay friends in the area, so I came to the park hoping to meet some new people."

"Well you can be my friend if you'd like." Izuku looked down again, cheeks turning red. He hadn't talked to a girl this long before, and he had just asked her to be his friend.

"Really!" Ochako seemed excited at being able to make a friend on her first day "You wouldn't mind being my friend?"

"No n-not at all! You seem like a nice person, and… I don't really have any friends either." Izuku look downtrodden for a second before instantly looking back up smiling, he didn't want to depress the girl in front of him.

Ochako became somewhat upset at hearing Izuku had no friends, but then upbeat at hearing that she would be his first friend in a while. "Awesome, then let's be the bestest of friends Deku!"

"De-Deku? Not to make you feel bad Uraraka-san, but Deku is an in-insult that Kacchan calls me." Izuku had never really liked the nickname Deku, he had simply acquiesced to it being a part of him. He hoped Uraraka didn't become upset at hearing this information, it's not like she said it with any ill-intent.

"Really, I overheard him calling you that, and to me Deku has this sort of 'I won't give-up' kind of vibe." She looked down, she had genuinely though that Deku was a good nickname, but if it bothered her new friend, she would stop calling him that.

"You know, when you put it like that, I kind of like Deku. It's always meant something really negative, but I like the way you're changing the meaning into something nice. So, you know what, call me Deku." Izuku felt happy that she saw the name like that, maybe being called Deku doesn't have to be something so bad. She also began smiling after hearing him talk, Izuku was glad that he could get her to smile like that.

"Alright Deku! Also for your information, I'm not your only friend" Izuku tilted his head in confusion at her statement" …you have your dogs!" The dogs seemed to bark in agreement with this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Izuku smiled even wider than he was before, more than happy that she would point this out.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Deku, I should probably start heading back before my parents get worried. Here, let me give you number!" The two exchanged numbers, and began to leave only to realize they were heading in the same direction.

"Hey, Uraraka, did you perchance move to an apartment building just four blocks away from here that has three identical buildings near it, with all buildings housing five floors with five apartments per floor."

"Y-yes" Ochako was somewhat creeped out by how nonchalantly and automatically Izuku described where she just moved too.

"Sorry for creeping you out! It's just that my mom told me about some family moving into the apartment right next to ours!"

"Really! So, we're going to be neighbors, that's awesome!" Ochako was excited that she would be easily able to keep in contact with her new friend, maybe the summer wouldn't be as bad as she initially thought it would.

Izuku and Ochako talked on the way back to apartments, saying their farewells when they arrived. Each left with a smile and went to bed with the same happy thought 'I made a friend!'.

 **Most of my Chapters are going to be around 3500-5500 words, I'm hoping to get this fic to 100,000 words. The characters will be somewhat OOC, but will stick close to the original character types. If you hadn't guessed it, the main pairing will be Izuku/Ochako, since I like it and it does seem sort of canon-ish. The pairing will help in pushing Deku and Uraraka forward as characters. The dogs were also just meant to help push Deku to discovering his quirk, and giving him some way to improve physically that isn't Dagobah beach, I'll expand upon Izuku's "Diamond" quirk throughout the story. I'll try to upload weekly as well, keyword "try". So, until next chapter, see ya my dudes, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey fellow fanfiction users! Sorry for the wait for Chapter 2, but I've been busy with college applications and high-school stuff: it's now that I slightly regret choosing to take 4 AP classes. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

 **I do not own BNHA**

*Beep**Beep* "Five more minutes" Despite having woken up for the past 7 years at five every day for training, Izuku Midoriya could still not help the everyday dread of waking up. Sighing Izuku got out of bed and changed into a cyan track-suit, he still had much to learn about his quirk after all. 'Remember Izuku if you want to be just like All Might, you have train, and train like hell.'

Not wanting to wake his mother up, Izuku silently headed to the kitchen for a simple breakfast consisting of fruits and a glass of orange juice, eying the pastries on the kitchen counter in envy. 'I should tell mom to stop buying those. They're too tempting… she's also been gaining some wait, but I'd rather leave that to myself if I want to live to see myself becoming a hero.' Izuku very much so loved his mother, but during his slightly rowdier moments, his mom had been… well not pleasant to say the least.

'Well time to head out!'. Izuku grabbed his backpack, remembering to grab his keys and water bottle, before heading out. 'The dogs should be asleep right now. I'll take them for another run later.' Izuku loved the dogs, their relationship may have been rocky at first, but they've been great ever since. 'Honestly, ever since I got those dogs mom thinks I've turned into some health freak. Well at least it's a good cover story for my training. I'm not strong enough to tell mom about my quirk yet. If I want to be a hero without her worrying about my safety, I need to be stronger.'

Ever since finding about his quirk Izuku realized that he did not just want to be a hero, he wanted to be the greatest hero. He wanted people to look a him and feel their worries wash away, he wanted to be just like his idol All Might. He had realized though, that his mom wouldn't support him due to her worry for him, and why wouldn't she, she was his mom… although he also believed some of her worries came when thinking about his dad. Izuku's dad had gone away a few years ago to work overseas, sending money back to support his family. He was around three years old when his father left… he still remembered how his mother had cried.

If Izuku wanted to be the hero he envisioned, he would have to train until his mom could see that it wasn't some phase, a hero is who he is. He wouldn't make her sad because she was worried for her baby, he would show her his strength.

Locking the door behind him Izuku was getting ready to head out when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Deku!" He turned around only to spot his most recent friend Ochako Uraraka looking at him. She was wearing a black tank top and some fluffy pink pajama bottoms. Her hair was messy, and she was smiling at him, he also noticed that she still seemed kind of tired. "What are you doing up so early? Oh, and good morning!"

Her face was inquisitive, almost confused about what could have possibly driven the boy to be up so early in what looked to be a… workout uniform? Was he really going to work out so early in the morning?

There were still many things she did not know about the green haired boy. She had only met him around a week back after all. Since then they have had simple conversations over the phone and gone to the park once or twice. She had even met his mother the day before, she was such a sweet woman.

"Good Morning Uraraka! I'm just going out to… ". 'Is it fine if I tell her I'm going training. She seems too tired to really care about anything at the moment honestly. Hopefully she just leaves the subject alone.' "… training. I'm off to do some training." The words came out more rushed than Izuku would have preferred,

Ochako started narrowing her eyes when Izuku paused in the middle of his statement, even more so at his rushed ending. 'Crap! She's on to me!' Izuku started feeling some sweat forming on the back of his neck… that is until Ochako sneezed and fully opened her eyes, 'Was she really just holding a sneeze in that entire time!' Izuku felt a sweat drop form at the sneeze, and felt his face flush, embarrassed at having over-analyzed the situation.

"Bless you!"

"Thanks Deku!"

"I'm up for training… but what are you doing up so early Uraraka? This is the first time I've seen you up so early" Izuku wanted to move the conversation away from himself, but was also curious as to what reason his new friend could have for being up so early.

"Oh… uhmm… well…". Izuku could see her already blushed cheeks going a shade darker. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"If it embarrasses you Uraraka, you don't have to say anything". Ochako seemed to half-heartedly smile at him. He was so nice! Not many people would usually take her feelings into consideration like that, they'd usually be pushier.

"No, it's alright I don't mind talking about it… plus you told me why you're out here, so let me return the favor. It may surprise you, but I'm usually up at this time. My parents leave for work really early, and I like to see them off since I don't really see them until they come back at night. It's just I thought the sunrise looked really nice this morning, so I decided to stay out for a bit longer hehe."

'She seems sad' Izuku noticed that as she spoke her eyes became more downcast and her smile wavered. 'Wait, when I walked her back yesterday after she met mom her parents weren't back home. And now that I think about it I haven't seen her parents once! Does… does that mean that she spends the entire time alone?' This thought upset Izuku. Uraraka and himself had spent at most an hour or two with each other every day this week, but t think that the rest of the time she was by herself… well it bothered him.

"Hey Uraraka." Ochako looked back up at Izuku. "How about when I come back from my training, we can… uhmm… we can walk my dogs?" Even if blushing and embarrassed Izuku would not let his friend be lonely all day. Plus, he had found himself enjoying her company the past week, so more time with Uraraka was alright in his book.

"I'd love to Deku!"

"Great! I should be back at around 9. Although you may have to wait a bit, so I can shower. I don't want you having to deal with my smelly sweat"

Ochako remembered when she first saw Izuku. Clothes matted to his body, sweat dripping onto his tight white, the liquid making his white shirt almost see through, showing off his toned body. Blushing she averted her gaze from Izuku and put one hand behind her hand "Y-yeah, now that would be bad, hehe!"

Blinking in confusion at Ochako's sudden demure state, Izuku decided he'd best start heading to training. "Well I'll see you later Uraraka!" Izuku smiled as she returned his farewell.

"See ya' Deku!"

 **30 minutes later**

For the past seven years Izuku had been training in the same spot. His thoughts were along the lines of 'If it ain't broke, don't fix it'. The spot had been fairly secluded, the only time he could remember encountering someone is when he caught a few younger grade-schoolers splashing each other in the stream. He had pretended to be a monster and crystalized some coal, turning the diamonds into large crystalline bugs, which he had proceeded to send after the kids. He would still laugh remembering how they sounded as they ran away screaming. He didn't like to be mean, but he had to train.

'Alright! Time to get to it' Placing his bag down, Izuku began to sift through until he found what he was looking for. A small bag of charcoal. This charcoal was special, for it was pure carbon. Through studying and analyzing his quirk Izuku found that he could make the hardest diamond out of charcoal and coal, and his second hardest diamond… well now that was complicated. Carbon dioxide, what a hell of a thing.

The CO2 that came from his own exhales was easiest to crystalize, probably a side effect of his father's fire-breathing quirk, but unless an area was particularly full of smog, he would find it difficult to crystalize the air around him. It wasn't that it would tire him, in fact his quirk almost never exhausted him when actually forming diamond, the only thing that would tax his body much anymore was shape manipulation. Forming complex shapes was tiring, but depending on the material, only concentration really mattered.

For the last two years Izuku had been working on converting CO2 into diamond faster, as well as manipulating shape faster. Izuku knew that were he to find a way to convert CO2 instantaneously into diamond, he would be more than just a force to be reckoned with. With this power he would basically be taking away the opponent's ability to breathe. Every breath his weapon, the air around him his weapon. No matter where Izuku went, there was always something to use at his disposal. Izuku's potential was astounding.

And despite coal and CO2 making his hardest diamonds, Izuku's curiosity had led him to studying what he could and couldn't turn into diamond. He found smoke easy to use, but impractical, he wasn't about to start carrying a burning log everywhere he went, that would be… well it would be weird. He still kept it at the back of his mind however, it would come in handy against Kacchan's explosions. He couldn't wait to see the look on Bakugo's face when he realized that he couldn't attack Izuku without adding to Izuku's arsenal.

Other than smoke he found he could turn plants, peanut butter, paper, and even his own hair into diamond. There was only thing he knew that he could turn into diamond that he wished he never found out. One day when training Izuku had been startled by a field mouse. In his fright Izuku had accidentally activated his quirk and turned the poor creature into diamond. Believing he had killed the animal, Izuku had wailed. Using the reversal process of his quirk he had thankfully reverted the mouse's crystalline form into flesh and bone, and the mouse had not died.

Thinking about what he had done and the aspects of his quirk, Izuku realized that were he to have manipulated the mouse's shape, the mouse would have certainly died, and that without him to reverse the process, the mouse would have stayed frozen forever, a crystalline figure, never to walk again. He hoped there would never come a time when he had to use this power, he shuddered thinking about the enemy that would require such force, he also trembled remembering how fast he crystalized the rodent, it was even faster than he could crystalize coal. Other than the self-set limitation Izuku had set on himself, there was not much he couldn't do with his quirk.

Izuku knew the only true limitation he had was material. After saving the dogs and having come back to train, he had noticed the bars of his diamond cage were hollow. Soon after having started playing around with shape manipulation, Izuku realized that he was limited to how much diamond he had available. It made sense, matter wasn't just going to appear out of nowhere. While he could make diamonds out of the air around him, that was only because mater was already there.

Izuku did find out however that with his diamonds he could stretch them out until they were paper-thin, but that affected the stability of the diamond. Were one to hit the right spot, the diamond would shatter. Although the force necessary to break the thinnest layer did require above average strength. But still this information had led to Izuku's new motto "The thicker the better" **(AN: lol)** when working with his diamonds.

That was one of the other reasons he wanted to work on his CO2 crystallization, where he to perfect it, he would never have to worry abut running out of material. It didn't tire him out to make the diamond, but in what it would take to crystalize 5 similar-sized pieces of coal, he could only crystalize a diamond around the size of one of those coal pieces. Although his breath could be crystalized at what he believed to be 4 times the speed of CO2 already in the air. Not as fast as his coal crystallization, but handy nonetheless.

Well CO2 training would have to wait for the next day, today he would work on shape manipulation, and for that, he would use his good old pal coal.

One other thing Izuku had noted was that the harder the diamond, the harder it was to manipulate its shape, but the better he got with his hardest diamonds, the easier his other diamonds were to morph. "Alright time to do this!" Izuku placed the coal on the ground and stepped a few meters back. His hands began to glow a bright white and after 2 seconds the coal turned into diamond. "Hehe, still got it."

Izuku began imagining the shape he wanted, a rose. He imagined the thorns, the individual petals, the leaves, the stem, and everything in between, trying to work from memory. His hands began to glow brighter and after 10 seconds, the shape was complete.

One of the first things Izuku had discovered about his quirk was of course, how to use it. Izuku learned he could only turn things into diamond that were in a 20-meter radius of himself, he had also worked only slowly expanding his area of effect, but for now he was happy with what he could do. Izuku considered that the area effect must be thanks to his mom's quirk, along with the fact that he could make anything he created float, man would it suck if every time he made diamond it just sunk dead to the ground.

To use his quirk, all Izuku had to do was make his hands do the "weird-glowy-thingy" as he put it, and think about what he wanted to do. He also figured he could wear gloves to hide his quirk, as it didn't impede is ability to use it, and would come in handy to hide what he was doing when fighting villains.

"Well the shape is complete, only one second faster than last time, but at least I'm improving." Izuku muttered to himself and made his hand glow again, turning the rose back into its original shape. He made the diamond back into charcoal, only to return it into its diamond state, this time transforming the diamond into a frog.

 **Later**

"I need to shower" Izuku groaned as he slowly trudged up the stairs to his apartment. For two hours he had repeated the process of transforming, shaping, reverting to the original shape, and reverting back into coal, and boy was he tired. He would slowly make his shapes more complex as he trained, up until he made a small crystalline figure of All Might. Some might find it creepy how well Izuku had All Might's shape memorized, but to Izuku those people did not deserve his attention. Well by the time he made the figurine he had exhausted most of his stamina, leaving just enough to turn the figure back and get home and take a shower to reenergize.

Finally getting to his floor he noticed someone familiar outside his door. 'Uraraka? What is she doing waiting outside my door?' Hoping he hadn't been gone for too long Izuku took out his phone to look at its clock, the time reading 9:27 'Shit! I'm nearly half an hour late!'

Panicking Izuku began running towards his friend "Uraraka I'm so sorry I'm late! I lost track of time while training!"

Upon hearing Izuku's voice, Uraraka turned around to face him, only for her face to immediately turn red. "Oh h-hey Deku!" Her voice was more high-pitched than she was comfortable with and she couldn't help but avert her gaze from her friend, but what else was she supposed to do when Izuku was in the smallest shirt possible and glistening with sweat. You see while not a particularly hot day, Izuku had pushed himself hard in his shape manipulation breaking quite the sweat, and had thus taken off his track jacket, leaving him in a tight black tank-top. 'I thought he was cute, but I didn't know he was this hot!'. Ochako began to sweat in nervousness. "I-it's f-fine Deku. I haven't been w-waiting long. I only came out l-like five minutes ago!" In truth Ochako had been there since 8:45 hoping to catch her friend on the way back home growing more depressed over time at his lateness.

Unaware of the effect Izuku was having on his friend, he replied hurriedly "Oh thank god, I thought you may have been waiting for long. Here we'll walk the dogs in a bit! Just let me take a shower, and I'm sorry again for being late!"

"Yeah you look like you need it, you're all hot and sweaty!" _'Hot indeed'_ "Where did that voice come from?"

"What voice?" Izuku looked at Ochako in confusion, as she violently tossed her head looking around her.

'Crap I asked that aloud' "Uhh n-nothing I didn't say anything about a voice! Just knock on my door when you're ready to go!" Ochako quickly entered her apartment, further perplexing Izuku on her actions.

"Girls are weird."

 **30 minutes later**

No longer expecting anything strenuous to happen Izuku stood outside Uraraka's door in an All Might t-shirt and black jeans, along with his favorite pair of red high-tops. Leashes in hand, he knocked hearing the bubbly voice he had been getting to know the past week "Coming!"

Opening the door Uraraka smiled at seeing her friend and his dogs. "Hey Deku! You look uhmm…cleaner." She was dressed in a pink t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes along the sides, and a pair of white sneakers; a simple outfit that would allow her to move comfortably. **(AN: Bonus points to whoever can name what part of the anime I got this outfit from.)**

"Well I do prefer not being grimy and sweaty" Izuku teased. "You ready to go?"

"Heck yeah I'm ready! I'm just going to lock up and we can head out." She was happy to be able to spend the day with Deku, if not for him she'd be locked up in her room all alone until her parents came back home. She was worried this summer would be spent alone, not that she would tell Deku that, she barely knew the guy. While he may be her friend (I mean hey why wouldn't she let the guy be her friend, he was so sweet and earnest looking) they were still practically strangers. She had been getting to know the guy over the week after their first meeting, and she hoped to learn more about him on their outing: the fact that she could play with his three awesome dogs was a bonus.

"Well I usually head to the park to jog with these guys right here, but I don't feel like getting all sweaty again. Hopefully you're okay with just a casual stroll."

"Yeah wouldn't want you pouring all over the place!" _'That's a lie and you know it'_ 'Oh quiet you.'

After a twenty-minute walk they arrived at the park talking about insignificant things such as school and hobbies, laughing at small jokes they would both make. Arriving at the park Ochako decided to ask Izuku a question regarding his t-shirt, "Hey Deku what's up with the shirt?". Ochako knew about All Might, hell, you'd be hard-pressed to find a person who didn't, but not many people around her and Izuku's age wore any shirts like that.

"W-well it's a little embarrassing to talk about, but I don't think you'd make fun of me because of it."

"Of course not! You look like you have a good reason." Ochako smiled at him hoping to give him some sort of reassurance. She silently waited, even the dogs sat and looked towards the owner, almost as is they too were curious about what the freckled boy had to say.

"W-well ever since I was really little I've been a fan of All Might. I w-want to be a hero just like him. I want to be someone who when faced with danger smiles and laughs off the opposition. All Might is the symbol of peace, and I hope to one day be just that, the symbol of peace. When people are in danger I want them to think of me, believing that they are safe. All Might is my goal, and I hold nothing but respect for the man. I want to be a hero, and to be the hero I want to be, I look towards him." At first Izuku seemed nervous, but as he went on his voice became steadier and more defined. His eyes burning with determination.

Ochako couldn't help but look on in admiration. Here was this boy whom she had thought was simply going to go on some nerd spiel, and completely went against her expectations. In her eyes Deku was now of the coolest people she knew. Never had she heard anyone sound so determined or passionate about what they wanted, with his words, she truly did believe he could one day be a great hero. No one that determined could fail.

"W-well that's the gist of it anyway" And boom! Deku is back. Ochako couldn't help but giggle a little she found this transition from shy to determined, only to go back to shy quite cute.

"Honestly Deku… that was one of the most amazing things I've ever heard anyone say." Ochako smiled, truly believing what she said. She chuckled when he ducked his head in embarrassment, a sight she was growing accustomed too. Even the dogs seemed to happily wag their tails at Ochako's proclamation.

"Well t-thanks Uraraka, but enough about me, what do you want to do?" Ochako blinked surprised, not thinking Deku would ask her about her own life.

"Well honestly I want to be a hero too, but after hearing your reasons for wanting to be a hero I feel kind of guilty." She put a hand on the back of her hand, a nervous smile forming on her face.

"Why do you feel guilty Uraraka?" 'Why would she feel embarrassed about wanting to be a hero?"

"Well I want to be a hero for the money honestly. I know pretty scummy right? It's just that… well my family hasn't been doing too well financially these past years. That's why I'm here for the summer, works been slow, and this job is a big opportunity for my parents to have something more stable for a few years. The company is also providing us with the apartment for my family this summer, we'd never be able to afford anywhere so nice on our own. It's not as noble as your cause, but it's why I want to be a hero, so that they won't have to worry about money anymore."

Ochako didn't know why she told him all this, it was a private matter that Deku didn't need to involve himself in, but for some reason she felt she could trust him with this. In her heart she knew Deku wouldn't make her feel like the scum of the Earth for this. Ochako had been looking down the entire time but looked up when she heard a sniffle.

"D-Deku, why are you crying?"

"Honestly Ochako… you have to be the kindest person I have ever met." Ochako blushed at being called by her first name, but even more so at Izuku's compliment. She hadn't been expecting this sort of reaction from him.

"How so?" She was curious as to why he would say this.

"Well you want to be a hero to help your parents right." Ochako nodded at this. "Well I think you're a hero already then!"

"Huh?"

"You said you want to be a hero because of the money, but it's because of what you want to do with the money that makes you a hero in my eyes. Most people become heroes for far more selfish reasons. You could have chosen to pursue whatever other career, a doctor, a lawyer, but you're choosing to one day be a hero, and I respect that."

Izuku hoped his words were uplifting for Uraraka, as he truly did believe Uraraka to be selfless and kind. They may not have known each other for long, but Izuku could a feel a connection forming between the two, deeper than anything he has had with anyone else, was this friendship?

"So, don't feel bad Uraraka, be prou- oof!" Izuku was interrupted by Ochako suddenly launching herself and she was… hugging him? 'Ah! A girl is h-hugging me! What do I do! What do I do!' The sudden contact put Izuku in a panic, the only times he had physical-contact with other people was with his mom, and even then, it was rare; only happening in times of extreme stress for Inko. Confused, Izuku was about to push her off of him… that is, until he felt a wet spot growing on his shoulder.

Tentatively Izuku also wrapped his arms around her, furiously blushing as he did so. As he began rubbing circles on her back, Ochako turned her head up to look him in the eyes "Look who's crying now, hehe. And, thanks for telling me that Deku I… I really needed to hear those words."

"It-It's no big deal! You're my friend now, so I want you to trust me. And whether that trust takes a while for me to earn, or you're willing to give it to me now, I'll listen to whatever you have to say. And I'll help you anyway I can." Both pre-teens smiled, and would have continued their hug, had Ochako's stomach not decided to scream. Embarrassed Ochako left the hug, suddenly finding a pebble on the ground more interesting than what she had been doing before.

"Hehe, someone is a little hungry." Izuku laughed at her embarrassment, both amused by her hunger, and disappointed at no longer feeling the brown-haired girl's arms surround him, though he could not say why.

"It's fine, I just haven't eaten breakfast yet. I'll just wait for my parents to get back."

"But, aren't your parents not going to be back until really late?" Izuku was confused at why she would hold off for so long to eat. His eyes slightly widened as he remembered her financial situation. 'Has she been starving herself just to help her family save money.' At first glance one wouldn't think Ochako had been starving herself, she wasn't super skinny, but she wasn't fat. Overall Ochako had a slightly plump figure that would suggest a healthy appetite and overall average lifestyle.

"It's fine I can wai-."

"No, you can't!" While coming out more forceful than Izuku would prefer, he wasn't about to let his friend starve. "There is a small restaurant nearby. Let's drop my dogs off at my home, and we'll head on over. Don't worry about paying it'll be my treat."

"Deku please don't do this." Ochako's eyes were pleading, telling him that everything really was alright.

"Don't do what? Worry about you? Uraraka, you're my friend, and while we may have not known each other for long I… I can't help but feel like this friendship is different. I've never put so much into a relationship with someone else. I want us to be more than just some summer friends, I want us to be true friends, I want to care for you… so please just accept my help." Izuku was passionate, but he did feel his voice dying down in volume near the end, fearful on how she would react to the pressure he was putting on her, he really did want her friendship. 'I hope I didn't say too much.'

"Honestly Deku… I'm a little shocked you feel that way." Ochako didn't know what else to say. The only other people who have ever exhibited this much care for her were her parents. She was amazed at how Deku viewed their friendship, were she to be frank with herself, she felt the same way. Without having known Izuku for long she had already trusted him with more than any friends she had before, maybe it was his shy nature, or overall kind demeanor, but he had earned her trust, a trust deeper than she had with her friends back home.

"Yeah… I'm probably coming on too strongly?" Izuku looked up smiling, for once not embarrassed.

"No, you're not. I… I feel the same to tell you the truth." Ochako looked up smiling just as much. "Sooooo, you were saying something about food?"

 **1 and a half hours later**

"Man, I am stuffed!" Ochako felt like she was taking advantage of Izuku, but he had kept on insisting that she have all she wanted.

"Well I'm glad you liked the food." Izuku had been really surprised by the brown-haired girl, how was he supposed to know that she could finish 15 red-bean buns, it shouldn't be humanly possible! While he may have been lower in funds than he had been before, Izuku really didn't care. Frankly Izuku had more money than he knew what to do with, so treating his friend to a meal… well more than just a meal, was fine with him.

With his diamond quirk Izuku had limited himself to only selling a single carat's worth whenever he began to run out of funds. With how well cut he could form the jewel he could sell his diamonds for around 1,000,000 yen **(AN Like a little less than $9000)**. With that money he could buy all the katsu don he wants! Still he feels… he feels wrong making money that way. That's why he set a limit for himself, too much money just made him feel dirty: hero's duty and what not.

"Yeah…I'm glad you actually convinced me to do this." Both pre-teens fell into a comfortable silence, happy to simply revel in the company of one another.

"Let's do this again." Izuku looked towards Ochako. "I didn't want to bring it up earlier… but I don't like the idea of you being lonely. As your friend I-I want you to hang out with me and… and I-"

"Stop Deku." Ochako stopped and began to look Izuku in the eyes. "I know what you mean and I…I…yes. I do want to hang out more…. and thanks. Thank you for being such a kind friend." Smiling, Ochako began walking again, a blushing Izuku not far behind.

"Well let's have fun toget- "

"DEKU!"

Many things in this world happen purely by chance: people fall in love, people win lotteries, people get struck by lightning, yadda yadda. Izuku and Ochako were unfortunately forced to experience one of Lady Luck's bad moods, as not even 20 minutes prior to the start of the two-pre-teen's conversation, did a villain decide to rob a bank. The villain had screwed up on a proportion that was truly comical, as the bank happened to be neighboring a super-hero agency. The villain realizing his mistake more than a little late, ran as fast as he could. The villain had no trouble getting away as his quirk was one that allowed for instant teleportation at a distance of at least 50 feet away. The villain was aware that he could not run forever, so spotting the two youths, he teleported to Izuku, grabbed him, only to instantly teleport again, holding a knife against the boy's throat.

"Hold still kid! I'd rather not have to hurt ya', but if you squirm I'll have no choice." Izuku was in shock one second he was talking with Ochako, only for the next second to be on a rooftop with a sharp knife flat against his jugular. He felt sweat sliding down the back of his neck. He was nervous, he could die if he didn't listen to the villain.

To speak of the villains that inhabit Izuku's world, there needs to be a little exposition. You see Izuku wants to be a hero to stop those like the man who is currently holding him hostage. When quirks first appeared nothing major really happened: bank robberies, muggings, the occasional militia in underdeveloped nations, etcetera, simple generic ne'er-do-well activities that had existed for countless years, but quirks began spreading to the general population, tempting some to do more than they could with a normal human power. Drunk on power many sought to harm the general populace, spreading death and destruction.

That was when heroes started to arrive. At first heroes were vigilantes seeking to use their quirks to protect instead of harm, soon the world's governments hoping to combat the growing villain menace began hiring quirk-users to battle villains. This proved to be a blessing and a curse. Heroes became more organized, more powerful; and villains became more organized, more dangerous. Both helped with the apparent increase in potency of quirks.

Unfortunately for our hero all the training he did could not prepare him for his first villain encounter. The system he had been training to be a part of was still years away! He could seriously get hurt! He needed to wait, if the villain was this desperate to take a hostage the heroes must be close by. He just needed to be patient, this was a real villain, this was not a situation he could just use his quirk to plow through. He would wait, that would be his plan… that is until he looked down from the roof, spotting at Uraraka, he could see the worry on her face, tears forming on her eyes. Crap! He couldn't worry her like that, now he really had to escape on his own. And is the villain really did kill him, what was to stop the villain from killing Uraraka: he would protect her at all costs.

"You Jerk! Leave Deku alone!"

"You stay quiet too little girl! You wouldn't want your boyfriend here getting hurt now, would ya?" Ochako was too worry and scared for her friend to respond to the boyfriend remark.

Izuku's mind went into overdrive, he needed to think this situation through. 'Okay this guy can move fast, but there has to be more to hiss quirk than that. If his quirk was purely speed he could have just run away by now. When he grabbed me, I didn't feel any air displacement either, almost like he telep-. That's it, his quirk is some form of teleportation. But if the villain can teleport… why hasn't he teleported away yet. Maybe it's limited by distance, that would explain why he was still running from the heroes. The intervals between teleports doesn't seem to be limited by time either, but it seems that instantaneous teleportation has tired him out a bit. That must be another reason he took me hostage, he knows he can't go on forever, he probably needs to wait a bit between teleportation intervals to not get tired.

And if he is in this much of a hurry who can be chasing him? With his teleportation he should be easily able to get away from most heroes, even speed types like Ingenium. Still what to do, what to do…' After thinking a bit longer Izuku had a plan.

"Hey mister."

"What ya' want boy!"

"I was just wondering why you look so ugly."

"Hehe cracking joke now are we."

"Oh no! I don't joke, you are truly one of the ugliest people I have ever seen."

"You brat!"

Despite Uraraka's worried and confused countenance, Izuku continued his banter, I mean what the hell was Izuku was doing! All he was doing was further angering the villain! What neither Uraraka or the villain noticed was a diamond hammer forming behind the villain's head. The more Izuku angered the villain the more ragged the villain's breath grew, providing him with the perfect material to knock the villain out, add to that his own breathing and he was close to forming the hammer. Thankfully, in his anger, the villain did notice Izuku stick his hands in his pocket earlier to hide their glowing. 'Just five more seconds… come on!'

"Yeah, it's just I've seen cat's assholes prettier than you. I'd even say their shit is prettier than that mug on you."

"You really want to die don't ya'!"

"No, it's just I started thinking about my mom earlier and how thankful I am that I look like her. If I looked like you I would never consider going out in public!"

"That's it kid! You're dead!" Just as the villain was about to bring down onto Izuku's neck he stopped and seeing… was that a smirk.

"Too late asshole!" Before the villain could respond, he felt a heavy pressure in the back of his head. Darkness beginning to cloud his vision, blacking out soon after.

Izuku freed himself of the villain's grasp, took his hands out of his pocket and manipulated the hammer's shape, cuffing the villain in diamond cuffs.

"*Sigh* Man that was rough. But I- I did it! I beat a villain, awesome… although it was kind of easy But, I really can be a-"

"Deku!"

"Huh! AHHH!" Izuku in his moment had forgotten about Uraraka turning around only to be met with a crying girl tackling him… on the roof? How had she gotten up there? Well it probably had something to do with her quirk, he'd ask her later what it was. For now, he had to assure his friend that he was alright.

 **Well! That was chapter two my favorite cunts. I wanted to use this chapter to further explain Izuku's quirk, and provide some IzuOcha growth, ya know what happens before the kiss and sex. Don't worry if I decide to write a lemon (don't get your hopes up) they'll be at least 16, no twelve-year old kids having sex here my dudes. But yeah, I should be able to write more regularly soon: college apps are almost complete and finals are near and soon to be over. Also, OMAKE time my dudes! These will be 100-300 words.**

 **Omake**

10-year-old Izuku was having the time of his life. His quirk training was slow-going, but he was making progress, and that was all that mattered.

Today was the day Izuku decided he would practice with other items, to see what he could 'diamondfy' as he would put it. He had run out of coal by the riverbed the day prior, apparently flammable object couldn't be near fireworks no matter how small they are.

Nevertheless, with money he had been saving Izuku went to the supermarket and purchased materials he could probably transform into diamond.

So far, the peanut butter and fruits he brought stood to the side in crystal form. He was currently focusing on a piece of celery, a lot harder to transform than one would think.

Scratching his head, Izuku was unaware of his hand glowing, only for seconds later to have his face smack hard against the floor. His head weighing a lot more than he remembered. Opening his eyes Izuku noticed strands of… diamond, and were they… coming from his head.

Reaching up Izuku felt his hair, and he screamed. An ash-blonde boy in the distance exploded a watermelon in his face, surprised by what he thought were ghost's wails.

On that day Izuku swore to be more careful with his quirk, as his nearly bald head had unfortunately been the victim of his malpractice. Bakugo also decided to never get a haircut, bald Deku scaring him into threatening his parents if they even got near with a pair of scissors.


End file.
